Rosalita Sanchez
Rosalita Sanchez is a character from Tremors: The Series, she is played by Gladys Jimenez. She appears in every episode of the TV Series. Role ''Tremors: The Series In ''Tremors: The Series, Rosalita Sanchez is the equivalent of the films' female leads, even though she is not the only female main character (she, Nancy and Jodi have more or less equal prominence in the TV series). Claiming to be Miguel’s niece, she moved to town to take over his ranch. She is an ex-Las Vegas showgirl with a dark past she wants to put behind her, she has fighting experience even having a knife wound from a previous experience. Apparently, there is some romantic interest between her and Tyler Reed. ("Water Hazard" implies that Melvin Plugg also finds her attractive). Personality Rosalita Sanchez is not what one would call an optimist. This leggy, Hispanic ex-Vegas showgirl is cautious about getting her hopes up or making predictions. She has been disappointed too many times and hardened by bitter experience. As a beautiful twenty-something woman, she also has been hit on once too often; now she has a seriously defensive attitude, and local would-be romeo Tyler Reed has to tread carefully when he deals with her. Rosalita has taken over the late Miguel's humble cattle ranch. We occasionally see the hired hand, Harlowe Winnemucca, who helps out with the heavy lifting. But one has to wonder what Rosalita's doing here. What's she looking for in Perfection? Apparently, nothing. She is, in fact, trying to put something behind her, a dark past at which she will only obliquely hint. This mysterious quality makes her even more attractive to Tyler and unsettles Jodi. As for straight-laced Burt Gummer, he's just plain baffled by her — especially when she reveals her street cred by touting the advantages of a Glock-9 over "that punk-ass Walther P-38." Rosalita inserted herself into Perfection by claiming to be the late Miguel's cousin, and justified her move to the desert with the explanation that she needed "a lifestyle change." The truth is she, like the others, is here because it's the only place she can go. Unlike the locals, she remains one foot in, one foot out. She's urban, a native of East L.A., and feels out of place in this remote valley. But she's working hard to figure out things like fixing her own plumbing, avoiding rattlesnakes, and off-roading in her out-of-place Ford Mustang. Trying to make ends meet, she raises Miguel's dwindling herd of cattle with a "How To" book in one hand. A little overwhelmed by it all, she confesses she "was never comfortable around any mammal bigger than me, especially ones with horns." Not sparing anyone from her attitude, she periodically vents at her helpless herd: "If I actually had a life, which I don't, I sure as hell wouldn't be out here baby-sitting you morons." Activities Rosalita dreams of a second chance; of a life lived the right way. Bent on self-improvement, she spends evenings taking college courses online. She is especially interested in psychology because she has "run into a whole lotta whacked-out people" in her life. She has the neophyte's tendency to enthusiastically offer an unsolicited Psych 101 analysis of any interpersonal situation. For instance, vis-a-vis Burt: "It's clear to me where all that gun stuff comes from. ... I mean, how long's it been since the guy was with a woman, right?" Warring against her burgeoning enlightenment are her deeply rooted, ancestral superstitions: never put your handbag on the floor; never look at the new moon through a window; use only your left hand when handling something just touched by an evil person; etc. These are amusing quirks for her neighbors — until they present unexpected problems at the worst-possible moments. Rosalita is impressed by Jodi's education and business sophistication, and relies on her for help with her studies. She's amused by Burt, which irks him to no end. And Tyler? She keeps him carefully at arm's length — except when she needs his help on her ranch. Trivia *Had there been a second season, it would have been revealed that her relationship with Miguel is a lie.The Ultimate Tremors FAQ She was supposed to have a brother named Roberto. *Rosalita has an odd habit of never wearing a bra when she wears white shirts. Appearances *''Tremors: The Series'' **''Feeding Frenzy'' **''Ghost Dance'' **''Night of the Shriekers'' **''Blast from the Past'' **''Flora or Fauna'' **''Hit and Run'' **''A Little Paranoia Among the Friends'' **''Project 4-12'' **''Graboid Rights'' **''The Sounds of Silence'' **''The Key'' **''Water Hazard'' **''Shriek and Destroy'' *''Tremors: The Lost Episodes'' Notes and references Sanchez, Rosalita Sanchez, Rosalita